<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>,,,, by DaysofLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854038">,,,,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove'>DaysofLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick four shot to test the waters</p>
<p>Take it with a pinch of salt if you would</p>
<p>Take it with an open heart if you can</p>
<p>If it's not your cup of tea, don't drink it</p>
<p>Because bored people do things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun &amp; Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boredom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't know if he was bored or if it just happened to be coincidence.</p>
<p>It was a regular day (supposedly) with the sun shining down on the earth and gracing them with its warm rays. But as evening settled in, so did the rain. </p>
<p>Minhyun ran back to his college to hide from the growing rain. His friends had all gone home and he was alone as night was also falling. He started to wander around the college grounds since he had to wait for the rain to let up before he could make a move to leave.</p>
<p>It was boredom that led him to peer inside all the classrooms. Boredom that made him sing as he wandered down the empty hallways. Boredom as he entered a lit classroom and stopped in his tracks as his vision became filled.</p>
<p>"Ahh... Hah... Hnnn-"</p>
<p>His hearing sharpened.</p>
<p>"No more... I can't-"</p>
<p>His breath blown away.</p>
<p>"Ahhh-"</p>
<p>"Ah."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>Minhyun stared at the male who stared back at him. Red filled both their cheeks before one screamed and the other shrieked. Both panicked.</p>
<p>"Please forget everything you saw!" the semi naked male pleaded Minhyun on his knees.</p>
<p>"Um... How do you expect me to forget that?" Minhyun sighed while rubbing his temples. He, too, was on his knees for no reason except to feel else awkward about the male he had just found masturbating in one of the classes.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you had to see that. I thought everyone left and that I shut the door."</p>
<p>"Everyone did leave and you did shut the door but it's raining so I had to take a detour."</p>
<p>Wait. Why was he even explaining why he was back in college?</p>
<p>The male was on the verge of tears and Minhyun didn't have the heart to push him any further, not that he was.</p>
<p>"I won't tell anyone."</p>
<p>"Really? Thank you. Really, thank you."</p>
<p>"In return, can you do it one more time?"</p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p>Minhyun questioned his own question as well but just now, he felt something and he wanted to know what it was. Genuine curiosity, call it. "Just one more time. That's all I ask for."</p>
<p>"Y-you want me to m-masturbate in front of you? Don't tell me you're actually a creep."</p>
<p>Minhyun laughed and shook his head. "That's mean of you. I'm just curious. How do you even get hard in college?"</p>
<p>"Eh..."</p>
<p>"Or maybe you're an exhibitionist. I've always heard about them but it'll be my first time seeing one."</p>
<p>"I'm not! I'm normal! I... I think."</p>
<p>"Normal..." Minhyun smiled. "Okay. How about this?"</p>
<p>Minhyun stood up and removed the late Christmas decoration lights that had been long forgotten. The male just watched with a tight confused expression as Minhyun approached him. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"An experiment. Because I'm bored."</p>
<p>"Huh? Hey. Let go."</p>
<p>"For someone with muscles like you, you aren't exactly using much strength to push me away, aren't you? Or could it be that you want me to do this?"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"There we go."</p>
<p>The male gasped as Minhyun had knotted his right ankle and his right hand together to the leg of a table. "Why are you doing this?"</p>
<p>"I told you. Boredom." </p>
<p>The male gritted his teeth and Minhyun waited with a smug smile. His left hand slowly moved and lifted his shirt away from his member that had already gone limp. </p>
<p>"I'm not good with using my left," the male said, trying to give any excuse he can not to do this but Minhyun shook his head. </p>
<p>"That's the point. I saw you using your right earlier after all." </p>
<p>"Ugh.... Its not going to be fun watching me." </p>
<p>"And? You rather I do something to you instead?" </p>
<p>The male gasped and jolted before shaking his head. He slowly ran his fingers along his length shakily. He started to jerk off but he rarely used his left so it was difficult yet his sensitive member was soon standing again. Minhyun raised his brows in amusement, lips becoming thin as he watched. The male shuddered as Minhyun's gaze became piercing and sent jolts down his spine. He moaned softly and bit his lip, trying to stop the sound from escaping but Minhyun heard him anyways. His hand moved by itself and ran a thumb across his lips. The male was shocked but his body reacted to the touch, parting his lips. His tongue escaped and he was about to suck on Minhyun's finger when the other pulled it away. </p>
<p>"That's not part of it," Minhyun said and the male whined. His rosy cheeks and lusty eyes made Minhyun feel the same growing feeling inside him again. He gulped and tried to keep his focus. The male started to pant heavily as he continued rubbing himself, down the length and against the tip. Each time followed with a whine or moan but it wasn't enough. </p>
<p>"I can't. My left hand can't," the male whined as he tried to move faster but it was still lacking in strength and precision that only his right hand knew. Minhyun chuckled and tilted his head, staring at the male who jolted from Minhyun's look. Ah... Minhyun felt himself shiver as well from the submissive look the other was showing him. He looked down, watching the male twitch and leak a little. </p>
<p>"You like to be watched, don't you?" Minhyun teased and the male shook his head. He tried to move his right hand but the whole table creaked and he stopped. </p>
<p>"You're making me feel weird. Stop staring," the male whimpered and it only further rile Minhyun up. He never thought hearing a male whine would ever be alluring to him yet this male was different. He wanted to hear more. His hand moved again and he pressed the tip of his member, making him jolt and gasp. "N-no. Not the tip." </p>
<p>"Why? You seem to like it a lot," Minhyun said and pressed. The male let out a choked whine and bent forward, trying to make Minhyun move his hand away as his body tingled more. </p>
<p>"No. No... You'll-l make me c-cum." </p>
<p>"Isn't that the whole point of this?" </p>
<p>The male jolted again as Minhyun's finger went around his tip, teasing it more. His left hand had went completely slack from the new sensation Minhyun was giving him. </p>
<p>"Maybe if I tease the tip enough, you'll actually come?" </p>
<p>"Nn... No. My head.... I can't. Please stop." </p>
<p>"But you're still hard. You should finish it before the guard comes."</p>
<p>The male gasped and started to move his left hand again, panting and letting out suppressed moans this time. Minhyun felt a thrilling sensation as he continued to tease the male all the way to his climax. The male shuddered and his body raised and lowered as he breathed. Minhyun looked at his hand, dirtied by cum and lifted it to the male's lips, startling him. </p>
<p>"Lick it," He commanded. The male gasped but Minhyun's stare made him afraid to protest as his tongue left his mouth again, licking his hand clean. Minhyun felt a twinge in his stomach and wondered if he had accidentally wet himself too. The male licked between his fingers, taking them in and letting them go with a pop. He dragged his tongue across Minhyun's palm until every last drop was replaced with saliva instead. Minhyun pulled his hand away, a little in disbelief that the male could look so seductive even in such a position. Minhyun smiled and pulled out tissues to wipe his hand instead. "You're pretty good." </p>
<p>"Huh?" the male responded in a dazed state as if his mind was trying to process what just happened. </p>
<p>"Hey. Next time you want to do something again, why don't you call me?" </p>
<p>"What? No way. Why would I-" </p>
<p>"Because we are bored people." </p>
<p>"E-eh..." Minhyun untied the lights and freed the male who immediately moved away from the table and Minhyun. "I'm not weird, I swear." </p>
<p>"I didn't say you are but maybe this will prove to be more entertaining. What's your name? Which class are you from?" Minhyun continued to bombard the male with questions as he cleaned up the place to the male's confusion. He made the mess so why was the other cleaning it. </p>
<p>"I... You'll be ridiculous to think I'll tell you!" the male squeaked as he hurriedly stuffed his member into his pants, grabbed his bag and stood up. Minhyun held his wrist to stop him from running and tossed the tissues into the bin. He leaned close to the male's ear and gave it a light blow, making him unintentionally let out a moan. He covered his lips and shuddered, frowning deeply from the reaction. </p>
<p>"Your body is really honest though and won't you like to experience new things?" </p>
<p>"Hhh.... I'm.... Not weird." </p>
<p>"No, no. Like I said, we are just bored people." </p>
<p>"I... I'm Baekho... Mass com..." </p>
<p>"Great. Give me your phone. I'll give you my number." </p>
<p>Baekho couldn't fight back somehow. He lost the will to do so and it was almost as if Minhyun's grip on him had sunk deep with just a single encounter. </p>
<p>But so what? </p>
<p>They were just bored people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought you didn't want to call me?" he chuckled, cheeks scrunched up as his mischievous smile came to light. Baekho gritted his teeth. He didn't want to, of course not but he didn't want to be alone either and after what the other had done to him the other day, his body refused to listen to him anymore. It yearned for more and worse, it yearned for the same man. The one person who he swore to never ever call yet here they were in Minhyun's dorm room which was just a few blocks away from their college. "Come on in."</p><p>Baekho walked in albeit reluctantly at first. Minhyun just stared at his back as he looked around the neat dorm room.</p><p>"You don't have a dorm mate?" Baekho questioned, mostly just out of curiosity as there was only a single bed while most dorm rooms had two.</p><p>"You curious?" Minhyun responded with a question as the door shut with a loud bang, causing Baekho to jolt and also realise he was all alone in the room with the male now. </p><p>"No! Just... Making sure." </p><p>Minhyun chuckled and leaned against his door. "Making sure no one else comes in and disturb us?" </p><p>Baekho blushed but dumped his bag to one side and made himself comfortable on Minhyun's cushion. "Yeah..." </p><p>Minhyun approached him in amusement and sat down on his chair. "What do you want to do?" </p><p>"I... I don't know. You were the one who suggested being sex buddies so what do sex buddies do apart from sex?" Baekho asked while removing his socks. He put them into his side bag pocket and Minhyun smiled. </p><p>"Have you done it down there before?" </p><p>"Eh?" </p><p>"Anal. I'm talking anal."</p><p>Baekho gasped and shook his head. "N-no. I mean... Its not like I am into guys." </p><p>Minhyun quirked a brow at him and chuckled. He got up from the chair and went to his cupboard. "Then why would you call me? You think I'll let you do as you please with me?" </p><p>"No! I... Ugh. I'm just lonely, I guess," Baekho mumbled and Minhyun felt it again. That thrilling feeling stirring in his heart. </p><p>"Baekho, sit in front of the chair." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"Go on. I'll make you feel good if you listen to me," Minhyun said and Baekho scrambled to his feet immediately. He sat down in front of the chair, unsure why but did so anyways. Minhyun went back to him after procuring some items. He sat on the chair and Baekho flinched since he was now crotch level. Minhyun leaned forward and grinned at Baekho. "Give me your hands." </p><p>"Are you going to tie me up again?" Baekho asked, seeing as Minhyun had ties in his hand. Minhyun chuckled and nodded. </p><p>"Yeah. It was fun to see you struggle the last time. Plus you still managed to cum at the end of it so I think you'll be worth training."</p><p>"T-tra- Who do you think I am?!" Baekho snapped and was about to get up but Minhyun grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Baekho turned tomato colored and bit his lower lip as Minhyun's gaze made his hair stand. </p><p>"Someone bored enough to find another bored person. I promise you I'll stop if you think it's too much for you to handle but maybe you'll really enjoy it?" </p><p>"Ugh... Promise?" </p><p>"Promise. We can even pinky swear on it," Minhyun said just to get on Baekho's nerves but the other really held out his pinky and Minhyun curled his own around it. Once Baekho settled down again and actually let Minhyun have his hands, the taller male wrapped each one to the sides of the chair. He made sure they were secure and grinned. </p><p>"W-what now?" Baekho asked, finding it a little hard to breathe suddenly as if Minhyun had taken his breath along with his freedom. </p><p>"Now. You're going to satisfy me first," Minhyun said to Baekho's shock. "I only watched the last time but we wouldn't really be sex buddies if only you get to have fun, hmm?" </p><p>"That's... I... Hnnn..." </p><p>"Don't worry. I'll guide you. Relax." Minhyun shrugged and popped the button of his pants off. Baekho gulped, nervous that he was about to see the junk belonging to another man. One who was still very much a stranger yet Minhyun didn't seem to have any problem with that as his underwear was lowered as well to expose his member. Baekho blinked a couple of times before looking up at Minhyun instead. "Have you given anyone a blow job before? Maybe even a girl?" </p><p>Baekho shook his head. "I... Don't have much experience with other people." </p><p>"Hmm... What kind of porn do you watch?" Minhyun asked curiously as he popped the lid off a flavored lube that he had gotten purely because he liked the scent but never had the chance to use it. </p><p>"Hnnn... Regular guy and girl stuff, I guess?" </p><p>"Ever watched gay porn?" </p><p>"A... A couple of times by accident." </p><p>"Did you react to them?" </p><p>Baekho stiffened and he looked downwards but Minhyun tilted his head up again, touching his lower lip. </p><p>"Answer me, please." </p><p>"Ah... Y-yes."</p><p>"Good boy. I'm sure you've watched a couple of these kinds then, hmm?" </p><p>"W-which? Bondage or blowjobs?" Baekho asked almost too innocently as his eyes bulged at the sight of Minhyun's growing dick as the other had been dragging his fingers along it silently. </p><p>"Both." </p><p>Baekho pursed his lips and felt his body heat up. A tense feeling grew in his stomach at the pure sight of Minhyun touching himself. He panted a little harder as he flashed Minhyun pity eyes. </p><p>"I like that look," Minhyun teased and rubbed his cheek. </p><p>"Am I... Going to take that in my mouth? I-I don't think it'll fit." </p><p>"Oh, it will. Trust me." </p><p>Baekho gulped and Minhyun pulled Baekho closer by the nape until his face could feel the heat radiating off Minhyun. "W-what do I do?" </p><p>"You can lick it, suck it, nudge it but don't bite it. I'm not into that. Don't tense up too much or your jaw might lock up. If you feel like you're going to pass out, make sure to tell me unless you're into that. Just tap me three times with your right hand if you want to stop. That's the safe action, okay?"</p><p>Baekho gulped and nodded. Right. To satisfy himself, he had to give something in return. This was no biggie, right? He just had to give him a blow job. How hard could that be? </p><p>Very. </p><p>He wasn't sure about sucking a guy's dick to be honest especially not one he was just meeting for the second time but one glance at Minhyun's expression and he gave in. He didn't know why but he just wanted to. His lips parted and his breath was hot against Minhyun's skin. Minhyun gulped but kept a blank look as Baekho slowly tested. He placed his lips on the tip and thinned them, trying to imagine how he would feel good if someone did this to him. He licked timidly, just small flicks of his tongue as if he was tasting Minhyun. He shut his eyes and lips when he felt really nervous again. Minhyun sighed and ran his hand through Baekho's hair. </p><p>"This isn't going anywhere," Minhyun said and got up. </p><p>"Hh. Where are you going?" </p><p>"Hmm? Leaving you here and finding someone better obviously," Minhyun said on purpose. Baekho gasped and tried to get up, momentarily forgetting his hands as the chair lifted as well. Minhyun stepped down on the chair and he yelped, crashing onto the floor again. </p><p>"If you don't want to do it, then just say so. Don't waste my time. I may be bored but not bored enough to spend an entire day just trying to teach someone how to give a blow job." </p><p>"I'll try! I'll try, please. Don't leave me like this." Baekho wouldn't be able to get the neckties off and he would have to carry the chair if Minhyun kicked him out like this. Minhyun sighed and took his pants off completely along with his underwear. </p><p>"I'm going to give you a bit more motivation to try," Minhyun said as he rustled through his cupboard and pulled something out. He squatted beside Baekho who looked at him with confused pitiful eyes. Minhyun smirked and leaned in, leaning his head on Baekho's arm. The other blushed and moved away slightly. </p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>"Just wait." Minhyun pulled Baekho's pants down and sunk both his hands along with the object into his underwear. Baekho gasped and squirmed as he felt Minhyun's hand felt around before grabbing hold of him. </p><p>"W-wah."</p><p>"Don't move too much or I might scratch you by accident." </p><p>Baekho froze and Minhyun quickly wrapped something cold and small around the tip. Baekho was confused and scared but managed not to say a word. Minhyun pulled his hands out and let out a relieved breath. </p><p>"If it falls off, it might be a disaster so try to keep still, hmm?" </p><p>"What is that?" Baekho asked as Minhyun sat down again. </p><p>"Don't worry about it. Come on. Try again or I'll really leave you and this time, with this," Minhyun said and lifted a remote control in his hand. Baekho gasped, uncertain what it was but dreaded it. He looked at Minhyun's crotch and leaned in again. He can do it, he told himself. He will try so he can be satisfied too. But it was hard. He tried to wrap his mouth around Minhyun's entire length but the other stopped him. "You don't have to deep throat it so fast. Take it slow. Kiss it, lick the side. Drag your tongue. There's all kinds of techniques to do this." </p><p>Baekho nodded, still a little tense with whatever it was stuck to his member now. He tried to use his tongue like Minhyun said and suck on it. The taste... Well, with the flavored lube, Baekho could only smell strawberries and taste it although the feel was definitely skin but it helped to ease his nerves a little. </p><p>"You're getting it. Good boy. Let's start with the first level then," Minhyun said. "Be careful not to bite or I'll have to punish you." </p><p>At the sound of the word punish, Baekho squeaked. He stopped when Minhyun turned the dial and his whole body jolted. He pulled his head away and gasped as the vibrator started to shake at its lowest setting yet it was already stimulating him a lot due to the positioning of it. Minhyun seemed to have already found his weak spot on the first day itself and was using it to his advantage. He didn't know how he was supposed to concentrate like this as his member started to throb and harden. </p><p>"Come back here," Minhyun said, pulling Baekho's head close again. Baekho whined and panted a lot more as his body twitched involuntarily. It already felt good but he needed more. More. He dove down on Minhyun's length again, this time trying to use his tongue to find Minhyun's sweet spot too. Minhyun gritted his teeth slightly as Baekho continuously teased the tip and side with his tongue but he knew what the other was up to. "Stop that. Do you want me to go limp?" </p><p>Baekho stiffened and tried to shake his head. </p><p>"Then do something better."</p><p>Baekho nodded and pulled out. He pressed his quivering lips against Minhyun's length before going back to using his tongue but the continuous stimulation made his body shudder and he couldn't keep focus. Minhyun frowned and pushed it another level higher. Baekho gasped and his legs clamped up, wanting to rub them against his member to give more friction. His saliva trickled down his lips as he couldn't bring himself to swallow. </p><p>"Hah... Minhyun, please."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I-I... I need more."</p><p>"No. You don't get to be satisfied until I am," Minhyun said and Baekho knew what he had to do. All he had to do was blow Minhyun until the other deemed it enough. Probably. "Or do you want me to start abusing your ass too?" </p><p>Baekho squeaked and shook his head, hurriedly going back to sucking on Minhyun's dick. He tried to imitate the actions he saw in porn before, moving front and back but the feeling of the dick moving dangerously close to his throat made him back out very quickly. The heat was making him a little delirious too along with the vibrations that went straight up his spine. He gasped and moaned unintentionally as he took in more and felt more. He held onto the chair for support as he pushed himself in deeper. At some point, he looked pass he fact that he was blowing Minhyun and just needed to satisfy himself as soon as possible. Minhyun gasped mutedly, holding back his voice as Baekho was suddenly desperate and sucking him off like he needed it badly. His moans made Minhyun's eyelashes flickered as it went up his dick, pulsating and making him feel good. </p><p>"Hnn..." Minhyun didn't want Baekho to actually be able to satisfy him because he wanted to toy with him but if Baekho was going to be so aggressive, two can play the game. He turned it to the third setting and Baekho directly moaned, his body raising slightly as he stopped moving his mouth and his body just couldn't stop jolting. </p><p>"Nnn...," Baekho muttered as he peered at Minhyun with teary eyes. Minhyun gasped and he started to leak. Baekho hadn't noticed and just steeled him. He sniffled and pulled his lips out before driving himself deep in again, feeling his mind go a little mad from lust and pleasure. His breath became battered but he didn't care. He just kept going, bobbing his head up and down and just purely trying to make Minhyun cum. Minhyun shuddered as he felt his stomach clench.</p><p>"Ugh... No," Minhyun said softly and it went unheard by Baekho. "S-stop. Ahhh... Baekho, stop. Stop now!"</p><p>Baekho stopped abruptly when he finally heard Minhyun through his dazed state but he was still too slow as Minhyun ejaculated into his mouth. He gasped and unintentionally swallowed before managing to move back, cum landing on his face as well as he cringed and shut his eyes. He coughed a little, feeling it trickle down his chin. He panted and coughed again before looking at Minhyun whose cheeks were bright red and looked a little worn out.</p><p>"I told you to stop," Minhyun groaned and sat up straight, panting. "Now you're covered in my cum..."</p><p>"Hah... Hah," was all that left Baekho's lips as he really couldn't pay any more attention. His hair was covering his eyes as well and Minhyun pushed the strands aside. "Ah... Minhyun. Please... Please." He leaned his warm cheek against Minhyun's hand and rubbed it too. Minhyun shuddered again and he sighed, releasing the neck ties. Baekho gasped and hurriedly pulled his damp underwear down, pulling the vibrator off and rubbing himself off. Minhyun frowned and pressed his foot against Baekho's busy hand, making the male squeak and clamp up.</p><p>"Who told you to do anything?" Minhyun hissed and Baekho whimpered.</p><p>"Please, please. I'm coming," Baekho pleaded Minhyun with teary eyes that stabbed him straight through the heart. Minhyun gulped and moved his foot away.</p><p>"Fine but we are taking it a notch up the next time. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes, yes. Anything you say," Baekho said unconsciously as he just wanted to unload himself. Minhyun cleaned himself while watching Baekho touch himself until he came eventually with a sharp moan and tilted head, expression distorted with pleasure. Minhyun put his pants back on and started to dab away the white substance from Baekho's face.</p><p>"E-eh-" Baekho shut his eyes as Minhyun cleaned his face and then handed him tissues to clean himself before wiping the floor as well. He was a little surprised that the other really was a clean freak but silently cleaned as well. He tried to process what just happened but really couldn't. It was all so sudden but he hated to admit that it filled this void within him. The very void that had made him call Minhyun. After they were done cleaning, Baekho picked up his bag.</p><p>"Leaving already?" Minhyun asked. "You could take a shower first and I've got mouth wash too."</p><p>"Uh... Are you sure you're fine with me using your shower?"</p><p>"You already dirtied my floor, crumpled my neckties and used my new toy so yes, you can use the shower.</p><p>Baekho blushed and nodded. "Thanks. I think I will after all."</p><p>"Mmm.... I hope that satisfied you," Minhyun said as Baekho was about to walk pass him. Baekho looked at Minhyun and smiled.</p><p>"It did. Thank you for... Well, playing along with me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They met up more often after that. Sometimes things got a little wild, sometimes they weren't. It all depended on Minhyun's mood and where they met up. Minhyun wondered why Baekho barely asked him if they could do something and instead just goes along with whatever he threw at him. He wasn't complaining but he did want to know what Baekho wanted as well. Not that he had fallen for the guy, no. That'll be crazy. They only knew each other for like.... Two months. But Minhyun would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed his rather rapid change in feelings. He looked forward to meeting the slightly burly male with a toothy eye smile and absolutely ridiculous addictive laugh. Although most of their 'sessions' now end up with them falling asleep in bed together, sometimes they would just lounge on the couch too. It started to become a habit, Minhyun noticed and knew it wasn't one they should be adopting.</p><p>This should stop before it hurt either of them.</p><p>Sex friends had a limit after all. Sex buddies, even more. Minhyun didn't know if Baekho had any genuine feelings for him or if he was still coming over just to satisfy his high libido and to get rid of his loneliness. They did talk at times about their future and other stuff outside their bodily relationship. There was also a comfortable silence between them as if they had known each other for a long time but it really wasn't. </p><p>They were just two people who were bored and learned to adapt quickly.</p><p>So today, Minhyun thought it would be right to stop. He had it planned. He would invite Baekho to a hotel, tell him his thoughts and hopefully sever it then and there. Carrying on like this might leave a huge impact on both of them if they ever did find someone else they had fallen for instead.</p><p>So there he was, hours later at the hotel, waiting for Baekho to show up in the room. He would have done this at his dorm but he didn't want to if anything unexpected were to arise. He was nervous since he wasn't quite sure how to start either. He tapped his lips nervously until the door opened and he sat up straight. Baekho peered in and smiled when he saw Minhyun whose heart started to pick up in pace.</p><p>Settle down, heart. Now isn't the time for you to act up.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late. There was a group meeting and it lasted longer than I thought," Baekho apologised and put his bag aside before sitting on the bed beside Minhyun. Minhyun gulped and looked at him. Baekho caught the look on his face and pursed his lips. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Baekho, I.... W-well. I..."</p><p>"Minhyun?"</p><p>"This..." Minhyun realised it was much harder than he thought when he also realised that he might hurt Baekho's feelings like this. He should probably ask him first what he thought about him. "What... Do you think about me?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"As a person."</p><p>"I think you're creative. Imaginative. Pretty cool. Assertive. You know what you want," Baekho said in disjointed sentences as he tried to think of words he could use to describe Minhyun.</p><p>"As... A friend?"</p><p>"You're nice and caring. You know when I'm upset or angry and try to cheer me up. You always help me clear my mess up."</p><p>"A sex friend?"</p><p>"E-eh... Um... You're really good? You do just enough to make me feel relaxed and not too afraid to try something new. I can explore all sorts of things thanks to you and you've been keeping me satisfied."</p><p>"Ugh...."</p><p>"Minhyun, did something bad happen?"</p><p>"No. I... I just think this has to..." Minhyun bit his lip and curled his hands up. "S-stop."</p><p>"Huh? What has to stop?" The look in Baekho's eyes tore Minhyun's heart apart.</p><p>"Our sex relationship."</p><p>"Oh... Did you... Fall for someone?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Did you... Find someone new?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Ugh.... Am I boring you?"</p><p>That took the hit.</p><p>"No, definitely not. I just... The more time I spend with you, whether its within this relationship or friendship, I can't help wanting more. Baekho, I... Look. I just don't want either of us to get hurt from this."</p><p>"But... But we aren't?"</p><p>"We might not be now but we might in the future."</p><p>"But... But if we aren't now, why do we have to break it off now?"</p><p>Minhyun stood up and Baekho followed him, eyes earnestly looking at him for a concrete reason. Something, anything. "Because.... Because I might... I-"</p><p>"Minhyun." Baekho held his hand and he wanted to pull away, he really did but he couldn't. "Minhyun, please don't break... This relationship with me if you don't have a proper reason."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>Baekho gripped Minhyun's hand tighter and he opened his bag, pulling out something Minhyun wasn't expecting. It was a collar. "Please? I'll do anything for you. I know we don't really have a bdsm relationship but... I wanted to... Try s-something like that today so..."</p><p>Minhyun looked at the collar and gulped, already imagining Baekho in it. Him grovelling at his feet, kissing him. Minhyun shook his head and gasped, squeezing the collar.</p><p>"If you still feel that way after today... Then... I guess we could stop it," Baekho said softly. </p><p>"I understand."</p><p>The last time.</p><p>Even though it doesn't have to be.</p><p>But Minhyun didn't want to hurt himself.</p><p>"What else did you bring?" he asked, wondering when Baekho became so bold to buy all these stuff on his own. Baekho shifted the bag towards him, face turning red as he went to the bathroom to wash up first. Minhyun looked through the bag and felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of the items inside. He carefully arranged a couple of them that he wanted to use on the bed. He sat on the bed and sighed.</p><p>It doesn't have to be the last time if you just be honest with him. Maybe he will even accept your perverted ass. Minhyun grumbled to himself but stopped when Baekho came out. He smiled meekly at Minhyun and stood in front of him.</p><p>"Take it all off except your underwear," Minhyun said, going into his zone. Baekho nodded and removed his jacket, then his shirt and finally his pants. "Down."</p><p>Baekho gulped and followed Minhyun's order as he went down to his knees and stared up at the male who had a cold gaze. It made Baekho shudder and he shifted closer to Minhyun who stopped him with his foot.</p><p>"Who said you can come closer?"</p><p>"Hnn... Minhyun."</p><p>"You're a puppy today and a good puppy obeys it's master, right?"</p><p>Baekho gasped softly and nodded, feeling riled up and frankly slightly afraid even though he was the one who wanted to do this. </p><p>"Place your head here," Minhyun said and patted his lap. Baekho hurriedly did that without hesitation and Minhyun smiled, patting his head. "What a good boy." </p><p>"Min-" </p><p>"Shh..."</p><p>"Mmm..." Minhyun picked up the collar which he had hooked the leash to and wrapped it around Baekho's neck. It made Baekho gulp and he gripped Minhyun's pants for a sense of security. Even though he trusted Minhyun, new experiences always made him very nervous. Minhyun tightened the collar and beamed as he tilted Baekho's head up so he could see it in full view. </p><p>"How lovely. You picked a nice color." </p><p>"Tha-" </p><p>"Puppies don't talk," Minhyun hissed and Baekho flinched. He shrunk and Minhyun slid on the dog ears as well. "Whatever shall we do with this naughty mouth of yours that keeps forgetting? Shall we plug it up?" </p><p>Baekho shook his head and tugged at Minhyun's pants nervously. Minhyun chuckled and stood up. </p><p>"Then do you want to go for a walk outside? Show everyone how much of a pervert you are?" Minhyun teased and Baekho turned redder. Even his skin had a pink hue all over them from embarrassment. He shook his head again and Minhyun tugged the leash, making him stumble forward on all fours. He was going to stand up but Minhyun's words echoed in his head. "Why not? Puppies need their walk, don't they?" </p><p>Baekho bit his lower lip and moved back out of fear of going nearer to the door. Minhyun might really do it. He might open it and Baekho would then be exposed to the public. Oh, he hated that thought. He whined and Minhyun twitched. </p><p>"Fighting your master? What a bad puppy." Minhyun squatted down and tapped Baekho's nose. "Today, we will have to discipline you."</p><p>"Hnn..." Baekho watched as Minhyun reached behind him, picking up the tail plug and the lube bottle before waving it in front of his face.</p><p>"Did you practice like I told you to? To clean your insides and loosen yourself up?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded. </p><p>"But-" </p><p>Minhyun pressed his finger against Baekho's lips and the other immediately fell silent again. "Then I'll have to see how good my puppy is. Turn around and take off your underwear." </p><p>Baekho let out another long whine but did as he was told, pulling off his underwear and facing his back towards Minhyun. Minhyun pulled the leash downwards, forcing him to lay his head low as his butt perked up. It was an utterly embarrassing position but it made Baekho feel excited nonetheless even though he wouldn't admit it. To let Minhyun do as he pleased, to satisfy him. This relationship was more than just a regular give and take after all. They had to trust, to surrender and to let free. The sound of latex snapping made Baekho flinch. He peeked behind to find that Minhyun had put on a glove and was lathering his hand now. </p><p>"Someone is excited," Minhyun teased and Baekho squeaked. </p><p>"N-no..."</p><p>"So dishonest," Minhyun sighed and touched Baekho's member with the cold glove, making him jolt and bite his lips. </p><p>"That's-"</p><p>"Now, now. What did I say?" </p><p>"MM..." </p><p>"You've done it more than twice now and you know what that means, right?" Minhyun moved his hand away and teased the muscle around the rim, watching it twitch and pulsate. He slowly sunk his first finger inside, finding it rather easy to put it inside. Baekho whined from the cold and shook his head. "But since you didn't lie about this, I guess you're not so bad after all, puppy." </p><p>He chuckled and pushed in deeper, turning his finger to press down against his prostrate. Baekho jolted and whined out, body trying to curl up to hide but one tug of the leash and he forced himself to stay still despite the shivers running around his body. Minhyun avoided it after, just relaxing the muscles around it until he could slide a second finger in. Baekho gasped and covered his mouth to stop himself from moaning out Minhyun's name out of habit. Minhyun hummed as he pulled his fingers out. The plug wasn't that big so he didn't think he would have to stretch him out too much. He lubed the toy and pressed it against the entrance. Baekho shuddered from the cold before Minhyun pushed it in. He let out breathless gasps and his thighs trembled. Member perking up more as he felt it nudge against his prostrate from the angle Minhyun was pushing it in. </p><p>"My puppy seems to be enjoying this," he giggled and purposely leave it half way in. "But it's disciplining so make sure you keep this inside or I'll have to be even stricter." </p><p>"B-but it's sliding out," Baekho whined since the lube made it slippery even if he clenched his muscles. </p><p>"Then you'll be a very bad puppy and you know I don't like puppies who don't listen to orders, hmm?" </p><p>"Ah... Minhyun, please," Baekho pleaded while twitching uncontrollably from trying to keep it inside but his body was naturally trying to push it out. Minhyun got up and sat on the bed, watching Baekho struggle in delight. He pulled the leash to make him look up at him. Yes, that teary face, flushed cheeks, parted lips. Minhyun loved it all even though he knew he shouldn't. These emotions weren't necessary in their relationship but he couldn't smother them. He wanted more. He wanted everything of Baekho's. </p><p>"What's wrong? Can't even do such a simple thing? Then maybe you need a little more push, hmm?" Minhyun patted his lap and Baekho knew what he had to do. Those eyes gazing at him, leading towards that area. Baekho crawled forward slowly, grunting as he felt it slide a little. No. He didn't want to drop it but Minhyun didn't exactly push it in all the way. He stopped moving, unable to get any closer since it might fall if he did. He looked at Minhyun and pleaded with his eyes but Minhyun was unamused. He pulled the leash and Baekho gasped, forced to move. That was the last push and it fell out. </p><p>"No-" </p><p>"Oh. What a naughty pup." </p><p>"Minhyun, please forgive me. I'll do it again. I-" </p><p>"No." Minhyun's stern voice made Baekho tear up more, thinking this was the end. "Do you want to be satisfied, Baekho?" </p><p>"Yes. But... I want you to be satisfied too. I-I want you in m-me." </p><p>"Good answer." He picked up a dildo and waved it in front of Baekho's blushing face. "I'll give you a choice. You either make yourself cum with this while giving me a blow job or I'll fuck you but you don't get to cum at all." </p><p>Baekho gulped as both choices were frightening with the way Minhyun put it. Not being allowed to cum was worse though as he knew he had bad perseverance at time so he reached up for the dildo. "I'll do it."</p><p>"You better do a good job then," Minhyun said and Baekho whined. He waited for Minhyun to hand him lube but the other just stared at him before breaking into a sly smile. "Go on." </p><p>"Eh? But..." </p><p>"I already loosened you, didn't I? It won't hurt." </p><p>Baekho gulped and looked at the dildo in his hand before breathing out. He changed to a sitting pose first to get it inside. He pried himself open clumsily and tried to push it in, groaning as it kept rubbing against him and sliding. Minhyun crossed his legs and just watched the hopeless male. </p><p>"Haven't you already douched before? Why are you having such a good hard time now?" Minhyun said with an impatient tone, making Baekho gasp and try to push harder. The tip entered and he squeaked, feeling the tears build up again. He pushed it in deeper until he couldn't bring himself to push anymore. He panted heavily and wanted to cry but Minhyun uncrossed his legs and pulled forcefully at the leash to make Baekho come closer. "Finally. What a bad puppy, keeping your master waiting."</p><p>"Ah- I-I am sorry."</p><p>"Say it. The whole sentence." </p><p>"Ugh.... I'm... I'm sorry, m-master." </p><p>"Good boy. Now do this well," Minhyun said and Baekho whimpered, wiping his tears away before biting the hem of Minhyun's pants and pulling it down. He was at least thankful that Minhyun didn't wear buttoned up ones today. He removed his underwear as well before nudging Minhyun's semi hard penis. He had gotten much better at giving head over the last two months, making it more enjoyable for Minhyun after learning where he felt good and how he preferred it. He started slow with the kisses and progressed towards using his tongue before taking it in between his lips. Minhyun watched Baekho and gently ran his hand across his hair, brushing his ear slightly as he leaned against Minhyun's hand. Baekho peered up at Minhyun before moving his own hand to the back, starting to move the dildo as well so he could feel pleasure himself. As long as Minhyun didn't scold him, he knew he was still doing things right. Whatever right was at this point. He shuddered and moaned softly, trying to keep his focus on both places. </p><p>"You should have brought the suction one. You wouldn't have to use your own hand to screw yourself," Minhyun mumbled and Baekho whined, knowing his mistake but it wasn't one that could be rectified right now. He had to make Minhyun feel good, make him want to stay, make him want to keep this relationship with him. </p><p>Why? </p><p>Baekho pushed those thoughts away as he really didn't need to add more to his plate right now. He hummed softly as he took it in as deep as he could handle, watching Minhyun's eyes close slightly. That was always a good sign as his lips parted as well. He pulled back when he felt light headed, using his cheek to graze Minhyun's tip instead as his tongue tried to work its way towards the sensitive areas. Minhyun let out his first gasp and twitched. Baekho pulled away to breathe but was shocked by Minhyun pushing him back in. Although this wasn't the first time, it still came as a shock. Minhyun was more aggressive like this and Baekho couldn't say he enjoyed it too much as he felt light headed and dizzy from the overstimulation. He raised his free hand, gripping Minhyun's on his nape to try to get him to stop as he could barely breathe from how fast Minhyun was suddenly thrusting. He choked when he felt it hit the back of his throat, wheezing and gasping until Minhyun stopped, gasping as well. </p><p>"Crap."</p><p>Minhyun quickly pulled out, knowing he took it too far again. He had been holding back his emotions a lot after all and Minhyun knew he was bound to hurt Baekho like this if they kept this up. Baekho coughed and curled up on the floor, making puking noises but nothing came out as he breathed in deeply. Minhyun patted his back gently and frowned. </p><p>"We should stop," Minhyun said and Baekho jolted. He shook his head and gripped Minhyun's shirt. </p><p>"P-please. I-I can take it," Baekho gasped between coughs. Minhyun shook his head and pushed Baekho down, causing him to squeak. He held the dildo and started to thrust it into Baekho who cried out and clung helplessly on his sleeves as the burning all over his body suddenly concentrated in the pits of his stomach. "N-nghh. C-cumming. M-Minhyun ah." </p><p>"Do it."</p><p>Baekho moaned, back arched along with his head as he climaxed over himself. His grip slipped and he laid on the floor, tired and exhausted. Minhyun pulled the dildo out and panted. He sat down and waited until Baekho moved to look at him.</p><p>"Go wash up," Minhyun said and Baekho gasped, tearing up again.</p><p>"Minhyun-"</p><p>"Go. Now."</p><p>Bawkho flinched and nodded, holding back his sobs as he pushed himself up to the bathroom to clean up. Minhyun sighed and started to clean the room, having gone limp rather quickly as his emotions overwhelmed him. Baekho tried not to cry as he took a quick shower. He came out as fast as he could with a bathrobe, somehow afraid that Minhyun wouldn't be there but he was and he was laying on the bed with his  eyes opening to meet Baekho's.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Baekho complied immediately, crawling onto the bed and laying beside Minhyun. He was afraid of what the other might say after what had just happened but Minhyun held his hand instead.</p><p>"Minhyun...?"</p><p>"We should stop after all."</p><p>Baekho teared up and it slid out his eyes so quickly he didn't even have time to react. He sniffed and rubbed them away with his other hand. "Why? Am I that bad?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Is it someone else? Do you like someone else after all?"</p><p>"I already told you it's not that."</p><p>"T-then why?" Baekho sobbed, being unable to hide his sorrows somehow. Minhyun realised he was genuinely sad and he hated to see that. He pulled Baekho into a hug and patted his back.</p><p>"Because... I like you."</p><p>Baekho froze, confusion circling his mind. "Huh?"</p><p>"As long as I feel this way, I don't want just your body. I want you completely. Everything. I want everything but... This isn't a proper relationship so-"</p><p>"Then let's just make it one!" Baekho yelped and gripped Minhyun's shirt tightly. "Please, Minhyun. I don't want to lose you. I really really like you too."</p><p>Minhyun was startled by Baekho's outburst and he definitely wasn't ready for him to confess to him in return. He felt tears sting his eyes as well but blinked them away. "Are you sure? You're not just....attracted to me because of sex?"</p><p>Baekho shook his head and buried it against Minhyun's chest. "I-it was at first but you were fun to hang around with too. I like watching dramas with you and helping you find good tasting grapefruit ade. I like you too... I was afraid you didn't like me and that's why you wanted this to stop."</p><p>Minhyun felt silly now. He laughed a little and closed his eyes, hugging Baekho tighter. "Ah... I should have just been honest from the beginning. Baekho, will you be my boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes!"</p><p>"So we can kiss?"</p><p>Baekho gasped and turned red but nodded sheepishly as they made eye contact. He shut his eyes and pouted his lips a little. Minhyun laughed and leaned in, gently kissing him.</p><p>Their first kiss together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Compatibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another month had passed since their relationship started. At first nothing really seemed different, they hung out, had sex, slept and then parted again. Well, that was just how it was at first until Minhyun got a hold of Baekho's college schedule.</p><p>"Eh? You want me to what?!"</p><p>Minhyun grinned and waved the small vibrator in his hand. It started with something small at first but it steadily grew as Minhyun would pop up at random moments to attack him as well. Baekho had no complaints as he loved having the attention even though it embarrassed him a lot. Minhyun was, of course, not always heartless and forcing him to wear things to classes since they still had regular sessions but then he realised they haven't gone for a proper date yet.</p><p>A second month had already passed when Minhyun finally found some extra time in his schedule to want to ask Baekho out since most days were just filled with extra assignments that he had to catch up with so he could make time for the other.</p><p>After all, it was thanks to Baekho that he was no longer bored anymore.</p><p>He had a wonderful adventurous boyfriend, a great sex life and a fulfilling college life. And he honestly thanked Baekho for all that so he really wanted to show the other his gratitude.</p><p>He brought Baekho into the usually quiet college storeroom and they kissed until they ran out of breath, both laughing softly as they nudged noses.</p><p>"Hey, Baekho. Recently.... Um..."</p><p>"Yeah?" Just holding hands and feeling the warmth of Baekho's body made Minhyun happy enough.</p><p>"I feel like someone's been watching me."</p><p>Baekho stepped back and raised a brow. "What are you saying?"</p><p>"It's just a weird feeling and I wanted to get it off my chest. Well, that's not why I asked you here. Why don't we go for one round before you go back to class?"</p><p>Baekho was concerned but Minhyun didn't give him the chance to ask as he was already on the move. His hands skillfully tying Baekho's hands behind his back. He tried not to think about it as Minhyun pressed him up against the wall and kissed him again, tongue against tongue wrapping each other.</p><p>"You make me so happy, Baekho," Minhyun sighed and peppered his face with kisses. Baekho chuckled, feeling loved even if his hands were bound and he couldn't hug Minhyun.</p><p>"You make me happy too. I really like you."</p><p>"Aww. When will that change to love?" Minhyun teased while rubbing a hand over Baekho's groin. Baekho groaned and tilted his head up, giving Minhyun more neck space to kiss.</p><p>"Hnnn... When... We finally make love."</p><p>Minhyun froze and realised they've never done 'normal vanilla' sex yet. Even now, Baekho's hands were behind him. "What- I-- oh."</p><p>Before Minhyun could bring up the topic of dating, the storeroom door burst open and startled the two of them. It would have been fine if they had just been caught by the janitor but neither of them were expecting a masked male who suddenly charged up to Minhyun and stabbed him with a taser. The electric current knocked him out before he could react and Baekho's body jolted as well, making them both fall onto the ground. Baekho gasped and tried to break free but felt the current having weaken his muscles for a bit. The male pulled Minhyun to the side and tied him to a pillar before turning back to Baekho who glared at him weakly.</p><p>"Huh... Who... Are you?"</p><p>The male shut the door and locked it before making his way back to Baekho, pulling out a knife. Baekho froze up but there was nowhere he could go. Dammit, if only he had more strength.</p><p>"I hate you so much."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"You dare taint Minhyun with your filthy hands," the male growled and wrapped a hand around Baekho's neck. He grunted and struggled a little, trying to get his body to work with him.</p><p>"I don't know what you're s-saying," Baekho gasped and tried to kick the man but the man wasn't affected by his strengthless kicks.</p><p>"You seduced him and now you're making him do all these perverted stuff to you, aren't you?" the man spat and Baekho gasped. How much more wrong can this man be?</p><p>"N-no! Minhyun and I-" The man punched him and he cried out. Minhyun twitched from sound and parted his eyelids, regaining consciousness from his split black out. He gasped when he saw what was happening in front of him.</p><p>"Nnghh..."</p><p>"I don't want to listen to your pathetic excuses. I'll get rid of you and then Minhyun will go back to the way he was."</p><p>"What are you-gah-stop!" The man tore Baekho's shirt with his knife and Minhyun flared up.</p><p>"Asshole, hands off my boyfriend!" Minhyun snarled and pulled against the ropes. "Don't touch him with your stinky hands!"</p><p>The man gasped to hear the words leaving Minhyun's mouth and shook his head. "Look what you did to him. Minhyun isn't like that. Don't worry, Minhyun. I'll save you from him."</p><p>"You're nuts," Baekho choked out as the man tightened his grip. Minhyun watched in horror but the moment Baekho regained his full body strength, he didn't wait for anything else as he pulled forcefully against the rope around his wrists. They weren't too tight and from how often they were used, the ropes snapped easily. Baekho grabbed the startled male by his shirt and stood up, throwing him over his shoulder and slamming him on the ground and wall without mercy. Baekho panted and gasped before flinching. "Oh crap. I knocked him out."</p><p>"Baekho! Thank god."</p><p>"Ah. We should run and get someone." Baekho snatched the knife from the floor and hurriedly cut Minhyun free before dragging him up and leading him out.</p><p>"Well... That was something," Baekho said once they had reported it to the police and had the guy arrested as well since he was still knocked out. Minhyun stared down at the floor and Baekho turned to him, a little unused to seeing him so dispirited. "Minhyun?"</p><p>"Ah sorry. Were you asking me something?"</p><p>"No but are you okay? You're pale," Baekho said gently and rubbed his cheek. Minhyun hugged Baekho and squeezed him.</p><p>"Okay? Of course I'm not. I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't even realise someone that dangerous was stalking me and for how long? And he tried to hurt you... And I couldn't do anything. I hate this," Minhyun blurted it all out and Baekho hugged him tight. "I'm supposed to be the dominant one yet when it came down to it, I couldn't do shit."</p><p>"Well, to be fair, he did shock you," Baekho said, trying to calm Minhyun down but it only seemed to make Minhyun hug him more.</p><p>"I'm really incompetent..."</p><p>"Don't say that after one accident. Anything could have happened. If he had shocked me first instead, I wouldn't have been able to do anything." </p><p>Minhyun nodded, trying not to blame himself any further. Anything could have happened after all. He looked at Baekho and cupped his cheeks. "I'm so glad you're okay though."</p><p>"Don't look down on me. I'm tough. I just..." Baekho fiddled with Minhyun's sleeve and blushed furiously. "I just like being held by you." </p><p>"Oh." Minhyun turned pinkish as well. He giggled and kissed Baekho. "Baekho, let's go on a date." </p><p>"Eh? What about class?" </p><p>"We got exemption for the day after what just happened. You need to change too. This color doesn't suit you." </p><p>"This isn't even mine." </p><p>"Exactly." </p><p>+</p><p>Minhyun beamed when he saw Baekho walk up to him with a new set of clothes he had picked out for him. </p><p>"Shall we?" Minhyun asked while extending his hand. Baekho chuckled and nodded, grabbing hold of it as they left the shop. Minhyun didn't feel the stare on him anymore as he had a couple months prior or maybe he was too caught up with staring at the male beside him. </p><p>"We aren't going to do anything weird, right?" Baekho asked. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Like the things you make me do in class sometimes." </p><p>Minhyun smiled and shook his head. He lifted Baekho's hand and pressed a gentle kiss on it. "No. Today is all about showing you how much you mean to me." </p><p>Baekho blinked and smiled sheepishly. Even through simple actions, he felt happy inside. He honestly considered himself lucky that it had been Minhyun who found him that day. He doubted anyone else could be like him. They spent the day as boyfriends, eating their favourite food, going for desert, watching a movie. All the little things they could do unplanned. Minhyun stopped when he noticed a jewelry store, one that wasn't the fanciest as it was more of an accessory store. He glanced at Baekho's studded ears and dragged him inside. </p><p>"Woah. Where are we going?" </p><p>"Buying couple items," Minhyun replied with a cheeky grin. Baekho was surprised but intrigued as well. He started looking around the shop. "You'll pick something and I'll pick something." </p><p>"Pick for you?" Baekho asked and Minhyun shook his head. </p><p>"Pick for us." Albeit confused with the request, he still looked around the place to see if he could find anything both of them would fancy. Everything was just sparkly and calling out to him but he stopped when he saw little fox earrings that were curled up as if they were sleeping. They were cute and small and the best part was they were just clip ons so Minhyun wouldn't have to get his ears pierced to wear them. Baekho picked two set up and went back to Minhyun, realising the other was holding on a pair of clip ons as well. </p><p>"We got similar things," Baekho chuckled as he showed Minhyun the little foxes. Minhyun showed him the jeweled tiger heads that he got instead and then proceeded to take one of the earrings from Baekho. </p><p>"You can put that one back," Minhyun said while pointing to the other set. </p><p>"Eh? But it's one for you and one for me, right?" </p><p>"Yeah." Minhyun waved the fox earrings. "One side for you." then the tiger. "And the other side."</p><p>Baekho gasped as he realised what Minhyun meant by picking for them. They were going to share one side each. He thought that was a ridiculously cute idea and nodded hurriedly. "I love that." </p><p>"Good. I'll pay for them." </p><p>Baekho couldn't even argue with Minhyun about that since he had paid for their food earlier. He did pout a little though. Once the clip ons were purchased, they found a bench at the side and took a seat. Minhyun took out one from each holder and handed them to Baekho before taking the remaining for his own. </p><p>"Baekho, help me put them on?" Minhyun asked since he didn't really know how these worked. Baekho nodded ecstatically and took them from Minhyun, helping him clip them onto each of his ear. He squealed a little, delighted to see Minhyun wore his choice of earring." How do I look?"</p><p>"Cute!" Baekho chuckled and put them on for himself easily. "What about me?" </p><p>"Perfect as always," Minhyun complimented and pinched his cheek. Baekho huffed and grinned. </p><p>"I'm so glad that you were the one who opened the door that day." </p><p>"Hmm? Did you leave it unlocked on purpose after all?" </p><p>"No! I swear I thought I locked it but apparently the lock is faulty so it really wasn't my fault but it allowed me to meet you and that's more than what I could wish for that could have happened. It could have been worse." Baekho squeezed Minhyun's hand and Minhyun smiled, feeling much better than earlier. He kissed Baekho on the cheek and leaned his head on his shoulder. </p><p>"I'm glad too. Even though it was all just because I was bored and thought it would be fun to play around with someone for a change."</p><p>"Hey, Minhyun... Today..." Baekho became nervous and wanted to bite his nails but held back. "Um..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can we... Do it?" </p><p>"Thought you'll never ask." </p><p>-</p><p>Minhyun and Baekho both had stripped down to the bare necessities. Both laying on the bed as they stared at each other for awhile. It was just to admire and let their emotions sink in. After months of having sex purely to satiate their lust, this could very well be their first time looking at each other intimately in a different light. Both were jittery and nervous as if it was their first time but it wasn't although for Minhyun to be this bare was a first. He usually managed to keep some clothing of article on himself which was why Baekho's eyes were rather busy right now, trying to take in everything.</p><p>"Should we start?" Minhyun asked in a soft voice and Baekho nodded. They scooted closer and gulped, gently pressing their lips together. It was slow and sweet since they had only ever kissed once before lip to lip even after they started dating. Baekho never questioned it and Minhyun never thought about it either. They just rolled along together like two rocks on one path, never colliding or going further apart. Minhyun slowly rolled onto Baekho, sliding his tongue over his lower lip to get him to part them. Baekho listened well, his body used to Minhyun being in the lead as he allowed Minhyun's tongue in. It was a weird sensation at first but the sexual tension only grew more and Baekho finally lifted his hands to hold Minhyun. He had never held the other tightly before this and it was another odd feeling but he liked it, being able to touch and feel the person he liked. It was almost as good as being dominated. Minhyun's kisses became more aggressive and adventurous but Baekho accepted it all, only pulling him closer until they were both out of breath and chest a warm pink all the way to their head.</p><p>"Do you want to touch me more today?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded eagerly. They sat up and Minhyun made himself comfortable on Baekho's lap before he started to feel Minhyun's chest lightly with curled fingers. Minhyun laughed and flattened his palms on his skin. Baekho gasped and flinched. "I won't get upset if you touch more, you know. There's no dominant figure right now. It's just you and me, free to do as we please."</p><p>"I know... I'm just unused to this."</p><p>"Take your time." </p><p>Baekho let his fingers feel Minhyun's chest and lower to his stomach. There was one place he was super familiar with though but Minhyun kissed him before he could go any lower. Minhyun placed his hands on Baekho's chest this time, playing with his nipples in a more casual manner than Baekho who was fidgety since he knew Baekho's body from top to bottom too well. Baekho moaned into the kisses and held Minhyun's thighs as he whined as well.</p><p>"No fair. You know my weaknesses," Baekho gasped when Minhyun pulled away. Minhyun giggled and kissed his neck.</p><p>"Of course. I know everything," Minhyun cooed. "You like it here too." He attacked a certain spot on his neck, causing him to jolt and let out breathless moans. He grasped Minhyun's neck and grunted.</p><p>"Tell me your weaknesses too," Baekho whined and Minhyun licked his lips. </p><p>"I wouldn't know where they are," Minhyun chuckled and leaned back, admiring how red Baekho was and how his underwear was already stretched out. "You'll have to find carefully." </p><p>He teased the male by pulling his underwear and peeking inside. Baekho turned red and slapped his hand away, pouting. Minhyun giggled and went back to kissing him while dipping his hand inside, stroking him slowly. Baekho gasped and pulled Minhyun closer as his kisses started becoming sloppier and his thoughts scattered. Minhyun halted and pulled off the last fabric from Baekho as he moved away.</p><p>"Why don't we try something new today?" Minhyun asked as he slid out of his underwear as well.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"There is one part of me you're super acquainted with so let's try 69 today."</p><p>"69?" Baekho was confused at first but Minhyun pushed him down onto the bed.</p><p>"We will both blow each other off simultaneously. I'm sure you'll do a much better job at that, hmm?"</p><p>"O-oh." Baekho turned red once he realised what that meant but nodded in agreement. Minhyun wasn't wrong when he said that was the part of him he knew all too well. He nodded and Minhyun beamed. He was nervous since he had actually never done it before but he wasn't going to say that out loud as he turned around, now coming face first with Baekho's length. He had touched it before definitely, done things to it but never had he placed it even remotely near his lips despite teasing Baekho about it the first time too. He gulped but before he could start, his whole body jolted as Baekho had already taken him in without hesitation compared to earlier. He gasped and twitched, wincing softly as Baekho was already making him feel too good. If there was anything that would make him feel like he lost, it would be this but he wanted to pleasure Baekho and also make the other happy knowing that Minhyun himself was pleasured too. He tried to push the budding pressure down as he stroked Baekho again a couple of times, making sure it was slick before he placed his lips on the tip. The sound of Baekho's lips and tongue at work made Minhyun whimper and moan as he gingerly sucked on the tip. He already felt like cumming and pulled away. </p><p>"Baekho, stop," Minhyun squeaked ultimately. Baekho paused and Minhyun could feel his hot breath still surrounding him, driving his mind nuts. "Y-you're too good at it. I can't... Even..."</p><p>Baekho seemed to catch on on what was happening and smirked slightly. Baekho licked the tip on purpose and Minhyun shuddered, moaning softly.</p><p>"Let me go or I'll cum soon," Minhyun whined and Baekho chuckled, the vibrations sending another wave of pleasure up Minhyun's spine. Minhyun groaned and gripped Baekho's length unintentionally as it was still in his grasp. Baekho flinched and moaned, yet again sending another wave into Minhyun's senses. Minhyun cried out softly, trying to hold it in. Baekho pulled it out and gasped for air. Both of them taking a short breather.</p><p>"But if you cum means you're feeling good, right?" Baekho asked and Minhyun frowned.</p><p>"Well... I am! It's just not the purpose of this position. We are both supposed to make each other feel good but if you go that hard on me, I won't be able to to do anything here."</p><p>"Oh. So I just have to suck you slower then?" Baekho replied innocently and Minhyun sighed. </p><p>"Yes. Something like that. Balance our speed or I won't be able to pleasure you."</p><p>"But... I don't really mind. As long a-"</p><p>"Baekho. This isn't just about pleasing me alone. Well, it never has been but... I don't..." Minhyun pouted and Baekho tilted his head, unable to see Minhyun's expression from here he was.</p><p>"Don't?"</p><p>"It's nothing! Just my pride talking."</p><p>"You don't want to cum earlier than me?"</p><p>"Y-yes." </p><p>Baekho blinked and then laughed a little. He didn't think Minhyun would feel like that. "But you said neither of us are the dominant figure today so I'm free not to listen, right?" </p><p>"E-eh? Baekho-" Before Minhyun could move away, Baekho took Minhyun in again. The taller male squealed and gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to lose out like this though. He wrapped his lips around Baekho's member and tried to pleasure the other but Baekho was more skillful, having done it way more times and was making Minhyun lose focus by the second. Baekho could feel Minhyun's trembles from his mouth to where the other's was around him as they both worked on each other. Minhyun wanted to move his hips badly but his body was unable to keep track of where to focus on, the feeling that Baekho was giving him or the one that wanted his pride to stay intact. Baekho pulled away and gasped for air, chuckling as Minhyun could barely even move. It felt nice to be the one ahead for once but that gave Minhyun some time as he moved his other hand closer and slid it under Baekho. Baekho flinched when he felt Minhyun pushing his finger against the rim. </p><p>"W-wait. That's not fair," Baekho complained but Minhyun shook his head, bobbing his head to distract Baekho who jolted and mewled before taking this as a challenge. He would most definitely make Minhyun cum first. Minhyun's finger could enter easily since Baekho had already prepared beforehand and he slid the second finger as well. Baekho groaned and that sent another wave across Minhyun's body, like a looping circle between both their senses. </p><p>Alas, Minhyun hit his limit and he unintentionally released into Baekho's mouth without warning as his own was still occupied. He moaned and shuddered. Baekho gulped it down and waited until Minhyun was done before pulling away, licking up the traces of it. Minhyun gasped as he moved away from Baekho as well, coughing a little and wondering how Baekho could even do it for so long now. His jaw hurt and his eyes teary. Baekho cupped his cheek and smiled triumphantly. </p><p>"I made you cum first!" he said, almost proudly. Minhyun blinked before breaking into a laugh. </p><p>"You're happy about that?" </p><p>"Why not? Hehe," Baekho giggled and Minhyun shook his head, pulling Baekho down into a kiss. Baekho squeaked and returned the kiss. "So what now?" </p><p>"You haven't cum yet," Minhyun stated and Baekho gasped.</p><p>"Minhyun, I want you," Baekho voiced out and Minhyun turned red for a moment at Baekho's boldness. "I'm already prepared and you're semi hard again. Can't we?"</p><p>"Okay, okay." Minhyun got up and Baekho beamed as he laid down, parting his legs open for the taller male to settle in between. Minhyun didn't think he needed the extra lubrication as he slid inside almost effortlessly. Baekho gasped and clenched around him tightly, grasping Minhyun's hands. He called out the male's name as Minhyun started to thrust inside, growing bigger and harder the more he moved. He was still sensitive from earlier and ended up moaning along with Baekho. Each other's name bouncing off the other's tongue as they sang along to one another. Minhyun pulled a hand away to stroke Baekho to help him cum. He could already feel the next wave about to hit and just as it did, Baekho released all over his body as well.</p><p>But he wasn't done yet.</p><p>"Minhyun, one more," Baekho gasped and suddenly sat up, pushing Minhyun down this time.</p><p>"E-eh?! No way! I ca-ahh-" Minhyun couldn't finish his sentence as Baekho started to move his hips, dragging the liquid along within him and making it easier to move. Minhyun already felt drained from having cum twice in a row but Baekho wasn't done yet. He started to ride Minhyun mercilessly despite the other's cries while rubbing himself.</p><p>"Aahh... Feels so good," Baekho mumbled to himself as he drove Minhyun deep within himself, seeing sparks fly behind his closed lids. "Minhyun ahh... Minhyun."</p><p>"Baekho, s-slow down," Minhyun gasped, feeling his mind drown in pleasure and starting to render him speechless as his fingers could barely even grasp hold of Baekho to make him stop. Baekho wasn't listening to him though and only kept at it until he felt Minhyun jolt and cry out sharper than before, warmth feeling his insides again until they spill and flow down his inner thighs. Nails dug into his skin. "Ahhh....no more." </p><p>Baekho slowed down and chuckled. "You're done?" </p><p>"Ugh... You're teasing me now, aren't you?" Minhyun panted and smacked Baekho's thigh that was now lined with red. </p><p>"Says the one who makes me cum five times in a row without rest," Baekho retorted and Minhyun gasped. </p><p>"Y-you have the stamina for that. I don't." Baekho pulled himself up, white substance trickling out until he closed up again. Baekho sat down and started to rub himself until he came again, panting heavily and shuddering with pleasure before he relaxed. The sheets were a mess and so were they. Hair tousled in multiple directions and breath battered. They looked at each other and laughed, Baekho joining Minhyun with an embrace. "That was... Wild." </p><p>"Mmm..."</p><p>"Youre a total sex addict now." </p><p>"And whose fault is that?" </p><p>"You're blaming me when you were the one masturbating in public first?" </p><p>"But you joined me." </p><p>"Did not. I helped you."</p><p>"And I love you." </p><p>Minhyun was about to retort, thinking Baekho was teasing him when he realised the other had confessed his love instead. He turned red and buried his face against Baekho's neck. "I love you too." </p><p>"Shall we go for another round?" </p><p>"Oh for pete's sake- Baekho!" </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>